The present invention relates to systems for charging electrically driven vehicles.
System for charging electrically driven vehicles are generally known in the modern automotive industry. A known system for charging electrically driven vehicles usually includes a source of electric current, multiple wires lines extending above the ground from the source of electric current, and multiple charging stations connected with the source of electric current by the multiple wire lines for receiving the electric current and provided with charging means for charging electrically driven vehicles with the thusly received current.
Nowadays however there is a problem associated with the need for fast charging of electrically driven vehicles. The time of charging depends on voltage in a charging device. The higher is the voltage, the shorter is the charging time. In residential areas the voltage is 380 volts, and with this voltage the time of charging is approximately 8 hours. This is generally acceptable in living areas or in employment areas. However, there are situations when it is necessary to provide a fast charging, for example on highways or other places where a vehicle battery discharged. It is very expensive to erect high poles with high voltages wires along highways, and in many case is just impossible.
It is believed that the existing systems for charging electrically driven vehicles can be improved in these aspects.